


Yellow Flowers

by fulltimeiidasimp



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Asexual Patrick Stump, Asshole Gerard Way, Awkward Mikey Way, Did i mention its pretty gay?, Flowers, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Gerard dislikes mikey but he also doesnt, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Protective Pete Wentz, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Terminal Illnesses, almost everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeiidasimp/pseuds/fulltimeiidasimp
Relationships: Christa Toro/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 3





	Yellow Flowers

"Flower shops are stupid, you know that, right?", someone asked quite loudly, making me jump almost 5 feet in the air.

"Wh- Uh, excuse me?", I asked, looking up to see a guy with bright red hair staring at me, raising an eyebrow. "Did you just come in here to tell me that? If so you can leave."

"Oh, no I just wanted to express my hatred for flower shops.", he said, pushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "Could I see the flowers you have?"

"I- Yo- Yeah sure, whatever," I mumbled and pointed to the walls where all the flower types that I had for sale were listed and images of how they looked. "There you go, I'm sure I don't need to take you over there myself."

"Any recommendations?", The red-head asked as he walked over to the wall, glancing back at me.

"What are you getting them for?" I asked with a sigh. "Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Parents? Dead person? S-"

"My brother, he's in the hospital." The guy who I didn't know the name of responded, cutting me off. "And I'm not gay, why'd you say boyfriend?"

"Sorry dude, I don't wanna assume." I told him. "But anyways-"

"Could I get yellow carnations?", he interrupted yet again, this guy was starting to annoy me. "His favourite colour is yellow, and they look cool."

"They usually mean disdain, rejection, or disappointment." I informed, watching as he smirked slightly. "I'm not s-"

"Perfect!", he interjected with a smile. "Could I get a bouquet of those?"

"I'm not sure if-"

"How much money would I have to spend for them?", he asked.

"How much money would I have to spend for you to stop interrupting me?", I snapped, watching in disdain as he just shrugged. "As I was saying, I'm not sure if th-"

"He's not a flower expert he won't care.", He responded. Was this guy serious? "Dont get so worked up, uh, Frank."

"I'm. Not. Sure. If. They. Are. Good. Flowers. For. That." I told him, pausing I inbetween every word. "If you would stop interrupting me that would be great."

"Frank I'm telling you, he won't care what the damn flowers mean, he'll just be happy I brought something.", he said, causing me to grumble and go to the back room where I kept the flowers.

Would it be mean to give him a dead one? Probably. Wait what even was this guy's name? Maybe its boring and thats why he dyed his hair like a tomato, so at least his appearence would look interesting. His personality sure isn't.

"Did you die back there?!" He called which made me roll my eyes.

I would like to say "I've only been back here for a minute calm the fuck down." But I dont. I just ignore him, he can learn to wait a few minutes.

I picked up a bouquet of 12 carnations and took them to the front desk, seeing the guy going to open one of the drawers.

"What the hell are tou doing?" I asked, trying not to smile at his scared look, serves you right motherfucker. "I got you the flowers, don't you dare try and look through my things again."

"How much money?", he grumbled, stepping back and crossing his arms. He looked like a toddler because he also pouted slightly.

"19 dollars"

"That seems- You know what? Whatever." He mumbled, pulling out his wallet and handing me a 20 dollar bill. 

"You could have always bought fake flowers if you hate flower shops so much." I told him, remembering his first words to me. 

I handed him his change and the flowers, only to get him to ignore my sentence and walk outside. 

Asshole.


End file.
